It has been practiced to supply audio signals reproduced from a VTR to an audio equipment to improve reproduced acoustic sounds. It is also customary to supply, simultaneously with the audio signals, video signals from the VTR to the audio equipment, from which the video signals are supplied to a video signal receiver or another VTR. When supplying video signals to another VTR for dubbing purpose or the like, the video signals may be amplified or otherwise processed in the audio equipment in a manner suitable for dubbing the video signals.
Recent years have seen many various modes of signal processing in audio equipment. It is difficult to display necessary modes of signal processing sufficiently on a small-size display disposed on a control panel of audio equipment, for example.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems.